fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan and Caylon : The Revenge of the Twin
=Cast= David Mitchell as Dylan/Caylon (Season 1-2) Eps in : 30 Jason Zanders as Killian/Blake (Season 1-2) Eps in : 29 (Killian) 19 (Blake) Michael Benjamane as Theo/Leo (Season 1-2) Eps in : 30 Connor Mitchell as Joe (Season 1) note : Joe only apperance in season 2 is in the final. Eps in : 21 Bethany Zanders as Seirra (Season 1-2) Eps in : 26 Shona Zanders as Louisa (Season 1-2) Eps in : 26 Logan Firewood as Quincy (Season 2) note: Quincy only appearance in season 1 is the season 1 final. Eps in : 11 Adam Mitchell as Dylan and Caylon at age 3 (In movie) It is confirmed that there will be only 2 seasons as it is the least wtached show on the channel its on Plot Twin Brothers Dylan and Caylon live a normal pre-teen life. Until Caylon gets missing. Dylan then finds Caylon and relises its there evil twin cousins Theo and Leo. Then goes a series of fighting,battling,adventurers,life and school Dates and Episode Information Season One Filming : 'June 12 2010 - Auguts 12 2010 '''Season Two Filming : '''August 20 2010 - September 6 2010 '''Season One Airing : '''August 5 2010 - September 7 2010 '''Season Two Airing : '''September 6 2010 - September 8 2010 No. of Episodes Season 1 : 20 Season 2 : 10 Characters '''Dylan "Dyl" Dimads '- 12 year old Twin of Caylon. '''Caylon "Cay" Dimads - '''12 year old Twin of Dylan '''Theodore "Theo" Carter - '''13 year old cousin of Dylan and Caylon , and twin of Leo. '''Leonard "Leo" Carter - '''13 year old cousin of Dylan and Caylon , and twin of Theo.August 14 1997 '''Joseph "Joe" Dimads - '''8 year old brother of Dylan and Caylon. '''Killian Carter - '''13 year old step-brother of Theo and Leo. He's in Dylan and Caylons class '''Blake Simons - '''12 years old school enemy of Dylan and Caylon. He has a small mustache caused by a zap from a machine that Theo and Leo made.He is in Dylan and Caylons class '''Seirra Jones - '''11 year old girl in Dylan and Caylons class '''Quinton "Quincy" Quince - '''15 year old boy '''Other Characters Louisa Jones - Seirra's best friend Tyler Dimads - Dylan and Caylon's Mum Maria Carter - Leo and Theo's mom Spencer Dimads - Dylan and Caylon father Episodes SEASON 1 1.Born To Fight Part 1 Tyler Dimands the younger sister of Maria Carter and wife of Spencer Dimads had two babys . Dylan Dimads and Caylon Dimads.There cousins came in but nobody care about the two Theo and Leo Carter. This made them want revenge revenge.13 years later they captured Caylon.Dylan found him and had to fight Theo and Leo They fought eachother and Dylan and Caylon went away. 2.Born To Fight Part 2 ''' After yestarday Dylan and Caylon were wondering hat would happen to them.Theo and Leo planned revenge on them using Blake for it too.Seirra and her friend Louisia were autimaticly pulled into the alliance.Joe (Dylan and Caylons younger brother) and Killian (Theo and Leo's older stepbrother) had to stop them.They teamed up with Dylan and Caylon. Theo and Leo hippmotised the whole school.But Caylon Unplugs the cabel causing the kids to snap out of it. '''3.The Revengelution Blake tries to get revenge on Dylan.Meanwhile Caylon and Seirra are trying to fight Theo and stop him from blowing up there house.Dylans dad Spencer stops Blake from getting revenenge.Whiles Louisa pops up. And saves the day. 4.Football Election Its school election and Killian tries to help Joe to win it instead of Blake for the football teams fill-in. Meanwhile the twins Louisa and Seirra are on an important mission to foil Leos plans to destroy the election.Killian ends up playing on the team with Joe And the twins,Seirra and Louisa foil Leo and Theo's plan 5.Zombie Wars Part 1 Blake tries to destroy Dylan and Caylon.Meanwhile the twins try to stop Theo and Leo from making people zombies They succeed in doing so.But Blake turns into a zombie on accidnet 6.Zombie Wars Part 2 Caylon battles Blake . They finnlay turn Blake back to normal only for Blake to scowl them Dylan then battles Leo and Theo and uses his adventure sword and put it near there heads causing them to fall out the window. They are then seen in hospital and Dylan says sorry only to leave them there in pain 7.Zombie Wars Part 3 When Theo and Leo recover the gang realise that they are planning something Blake is then trying to figure out what the gang are doing. They watched Theo and Leo every 45 mins but found nothing 8.Zombie Wars Part 4 It is reaveled that Theo and Leo where trying to destroy Dylan and Caylons house making everyone but the two zombies. Dylan and Caylon then try to Stop Theo and Leo but it's too late... Leo presses the button that sends zombies at Dylan and Caylons house.... to be continued....... 9.Zombie Wars Part 5 Caylon accidently presses a button calling the zombies off and send Blakes zombie in the sewers and Blake blames them for it whiles the twins laugh.Meanwhile Theo and Leo are caught in the school vent and get dettension for the next day! 10.Road Trip Dylan and Caylons class go on a road trip to America and fly in a plane then go in a bus when they land there. During the road trip Theo and Leo plan on destroying the roads of America. Dylan,Caylon,Killian,Seirra,Louisa and Joey team up again against them. 11.Tornado's Part 1 Theo and Leo suck the whole town into a tornado. Now everyone is living in a gray town ruled by Theo and Leo and Blake is there servent Itsup to Dylan and Caylon to stop it 12.Tornado's Part 2 Dylan decides to go into the tornado town whiles Caylon to American Air Force for help Dylan tries to enter but he cant 13.Tornado's Part 3 Caylon tries to get some help but they attack him and a sword pops up in his hand Meanwhile Dylan,Killian and Joe trie to figure out how to get the town back to normal 14.Tornado's Part 4 Caylon gets cornerd by tornado monsters So is Dylan and the gang 15.Tornado's Part 5 Caylon and Dylan fight the monsters The gang deafeat the tornado's And as always Theo and Leo lose 16.Donald and Caolon Dylan and Caylon meet there evil look-alikes. Dyalns is Donald. Caylon's is Caolon.They find out that Donald and Caolon are evil and fight them 17-19.Fire Land Part 1 Theo and Leo put the town on fire Dylan and Caylon trie to stop them 20.Fire Land Part 2 (Season Final) The gang meet a kid called Quincy and he joins there gang The gang trie to deafeat them. Only Joe succeeds and they and he is put to the Central firemen team. Dylan and Caylon are happy for Joe. Even if he is on the team he still lives in Dylan and Caylons house (Last appearance of Joe till the final) SEASON 2 1 (21).Quincy Evoulution ''' Quincy gets lost and the gang try to find him He uses his fighting skills to get out. In the end the gang finds Quincy '''2-4 (22-24).Fighting the Ninja's Dylan and Caylon are sucked into there video game (Niagara Ninja's) They have to fight ninja's in it 5 (25) .Niagara Ninja's Part 1 There still in the video game The rest of the gang get sucked in it too. The end up tring to fight the master ninja in Niagara Falls 6 (26).Niagara Ninja's Part 2 They gang have a hard time fighting the master ninja They succed in the end. 7 (27). Niagara Ninja's Part 3 The gang head to level 2 of the game The fight the opra snake 8 (28). Niagara Ninja's Part 4 The gang finally head to the third(But not final) level The deafeat the cobra ninja and are freed After there out of the game they play the fourth level all the way to the 20th (And last level) 9.(29) Niagara Ninja's Part 5 The gang get the new game. Niagara Ninja's 2 and get sucked in it The win level two and are freed from the game 10.(30) Revoulution (Series Finale) After Joe gets fired from the fireman gang The gang and Joe have to stop Theo and Leo's most evil plan yet Destroying the world and turning it into there own planet were everyone but them is a slave The gang have a hard time doing this and everybody but Caylon is a robot now Dylan deafeats everybody and turnes them into humans destroying Theo and Leo's plans 11.(31) Dylan and Caylon : Halloween's A Scare (A Movie) See link above Category:TV Shows